


Number Five

by 3_idiots



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, DON'T RUN AWAY IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF, I know what you're thinking and no it's not the mambo, Legally Blonde is often mentioned, Let's make Makoto his new hobby, M/M, Mako is angel, OH! And A KnB reference that isn't that important but ONLY IF YEE squint, Sou's dyin', Sou's like--damn, Sousuke is alone, Sousuke needs a hoddy, Sousuke's mambo, Tags, There Is Humor, Written late at night, You can tell what music I was listening to through the duration of writing this, alright fine, good luck, i think, it is the mamdo, that needs fixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: New Summary:SOUSUKE NEEDS SOME CUDDLES





	Number Five

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~~~ Beta stuff done by my DEAR FRIEND and BEAUTIFUL EDITOR: unmei_na_no_da_yo
> 
> Thank youuuuuuuuuu for editing thing late at night you are grammatically beautiful!

There was something about Yamazaki Sousuke most people weren’t aware of. 

And that was _completely_ intentional. Only four people honestly knew about it. 

Rin, his closest and most exuberant friend, had found out in the second grade, seated under the monkey bars. 

His mother discovered it when he was 15 at half past fuck-knows-o’clock in the kitchen of their old apartment in Tokyo, the seat set alight by the open fridge door. 

Gou had found out two years ago because Rin was an asshole. SO the discovery had been made in the creepy-ass stairwell of the mostly-likely-haunted-and-one-day-Rin-would-call-him-crying-about-his-sister’s-brutal-murder apartment building she still refuses to move out of. 

And, of course, he knew and had discovered this strange fact about himself during recess in the first grade under the monkey bars when Eto Akane had told him she was moving to a different town and they couldn’t get married and move to Hawaii anymore and raise exactly 34 dogs. Needless to say, Rin had walked over half a minute later. 

And the thing?

Yamazaki Sousuke ab-so-fucking- _lutely sucked_ at break ups. 

Seriously, it was the _weirdest thing_. 

Now, the only reason three people--excluding himself--knew about this fact was because he never showed this side of him to _other humans_. Because that would be gross. 

So he was still an emotionally void 40-year-old man trapped in an emotionally partial 24-year-old’s body on the outside.

After the ending of a relationship, he’d walk it off like it was nothin’. Going to work, or school or what have you and still be an asshole. 

Ahhhh but when he got _home_ \--or when he was walking up to his friend’s sister’s apartment right after his last boyfriend dumped him and he hadn’t had a chance to go home--

He’d break. 

Snap. 

Wa-POW! Like a dry spaghetti noodle. Or better yet, dry packed ramen. That stuff was _brittle._

And Sousuke would find himself in a nest both beer and cola cans on his sofa in only his rattiest tee and least-sexy boxers wrapped in a blanket to shield himself from the ever looming reality that he was alone and a week ago he had had someone to fuck/cuddle/cook for/be a sweet-hearted dipshit to. 

Alongside the whale shark stuffed animal he’d had since middle school. It was a gift that Rin had mailed him his first year in Australia because apparently the gift shops there were the _shit._

Yeah. It got _bad_. So bad that even Rin wouldn’t cry with him. (Now wasn’t that pathetic?) 

He’d watch cheesy romance films, then half way through feel unmanly and find Die Hard cut up into a hundred three minute clips scattered across YouTube. 

He’d cook or himself--sometimes. But mostly he’d order in and feel about as domestically equipped as that blue-haired grade A-hole (bu-dum-tsh) Sousuke tried to avoid at work. (Meaning he’d become the embodiment of a man child. How on _earth_ did that ass have a boyfriend?) 

Sousuke would stalk his ex’s facebook and judge their EVERY MOVEMENT. 

One time he’d sunk so low he wanted to call one of his exes. 

He then proceeded to throw his phone violently into the freezer. 

And left it in there for a record nine days. Before having to search for a full hour after coming to his senses and being afraid it landed in the icemaker and was destroyed. 

He also did stuff like blast _Maroon 5’s Unkiss Me_ around his living room as he was--once again--in nothing but ratty tee and anti-sexy underwear. 

….so….that being said….

When his last slightly long term relationship--let’s call him: Little Dick with Brown Eyes, LDBE for short--when LDBE slammed the door in his face as he walked out of Sousuke’s apartment. 

He hadn’t taken it well. 

That.

Was three days ago. 

That period of time that had him become his own anomaly usually lasted from a minimum of eight days to three work weeks. 

He had a _looonnng_ way to go. 

“Well fuck YOU!” Sousuke shouted, throwing a half crumpled cola can at his television. His anger had flared as he watched _Throwdown with Bobby Flay_ and a commercial break decided to flip him off. 

Then Sousuke froze, staring agape at the hand stretched out in front of him. 

What the _hell_ was he doing? Was he stuck in some Alternate Reality where he was stuck in a strange version of Legally Blonde? He admitted to the getting dumped and now wallowing in self pity, but if so, where was Harvard degree and sexy teacher here to pull him out of this mess? 

_*dee-duuumm*_

It was at that moment that his doorbell rang. 

It was probably Gou here to restock him on beer and tell him that his neighbor down the hall wasn’t into _Adele’s Love In The Dark_ getting blasted late at night. 

All he usually relayed back to her was _‘Just wait until I whip out the P!nk playlist’._

Neighbor didn’t seem to mind _U + Ur Hand_ so it was all good. 

Sousuke groaned as he stretched his arms above his head. _Bobby Flay_ was still stuck on an OxiClean commercial so he wasn’t bothered by the interruption. 

With a crack of his neck and the many clanks of mixed up carbonated beverages Sousuke got to his feet and started maneuvering to his doorway. 

Sousuke kept his apartment clean throughout the year, always cleaning up after himself and being a self-respecting adult.

But in his current state? 

Nahhh… didn’t give a fuck. 

So it was messy, random hoodies here and there, as much takeout as he could accumulate in three days and of course the orgy of canned beverages. 

Sousuke’s feet slapped on his cool, hardwood floors. 

Sousuke yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he swung open the door. 

“Ya wanna come in Gou, or just save what’s left of your innocence?” Sousuke asked, resting his arm on the door jam and blinking open his eyes. 

And _damn_ all he needed was that Harvard degree now to enter fully on Legally-Blonde-Verse. 

Because there was his sexy teacher.

Or, teaching assistant still finishing up his last year of school. 

Then it hit him. Or _slammed_ into he should say. 

Because _fuuuuuuuuck._

Sousuke was standing in his doorway in mid breakup-mopy-mode in a pair of green and brown plaid boxers that were ugly but comfy as _shit_ and a stupid tee shirt. 

Seriously. The shirt read _‘I’M NOT WITH STUPID ANYMORE’_ in big, black, block letters that he’d bought last year in another post-relationship fit. 

Speaking of _fitting_ the shirt didn’t even do that! The largest size Amazon had offered was in women’s and Sousuke had done it anyway. The three-quarter sleeves were tight and it was overall too short and everyone got to see the gross hair just below his belly button but at the same time his pecs had _never_ felt so catered to and it made Sousuke want to try out more women’s clothing, maybe even treat his next romantic partner--then post pics everywhere he could and rub it in LDBE’s face what his huge dick looked like in a thong and then deny the pissy bastard’s friend request as he cackled on his evil steed and raced off into the night. 

But back to the situation at hand. 

Sousuke was standing in his doorway in a pair of de-boner boxers and the previously mentioned tee shirt. 

In front of _Tachibana Makoto._

“Would you like me to come in?” Makoto asked--they’d been on a first name basis after Rin’s 21st birthday party, because if they weren’t true friends after surviving _that night_ then friendship wasn’t even real-- tilting his head to the side as he smiled, nervously. 

Sousuke’s instant response to Makoto’s question in his frazzled, half heart broken state was _Yes please come in I need to cuddle with someone and you are legit a teddy bear with abs._

Not that Sousuke thought of Makoto as anything other than a friend, he was simply standing there being pretty. And Sousuke could recognize that the man was pretty by sheer _statement of fact_ thank you very much. 

“Uhhh… shit,” was all that came out of Sousuke’s mouth. 

Makoto blinked at him through his thick framed, black glasses, adjusting the messenger bag on his shoulder nervously. Sousuke glanced his eyes down to see Tachibana was wearing a tan, form fitting sweater and some skinny jeans. The guy had nice taste. But more importantly _why was he here?_

“You need somethin’?” Sousuke grunted, hoping rudeness would cover up the fact that he was blushing because he must of looked like a hot-mess at room temperature. 

Makoto held up a plastic bag, “Gou was busy, and I told her I could stop by.” 

“Gou sent you,” Sousuke stated. Not asked. Stated. 

Makoto nodded with a small smile, “Mhm! We were meeting for coffee and your place is on the way to mine anyway.” 

Sousuke nodded, slowly. A lot of things were going through his mind right now. Such as how he _knew_ Gou had just betrayed him. 

She’d been trying to cure his _breakup-cide_ for the past two years and instead of simply trying to help him find someone of whom he could have a steady relationship with, she chose to try and find things that made him feel better after the damage was done. 

She’d tried to get him to adopt a dog, which he’d wanted to do for a while, but LDBE had put a kink in that for a while. 

Then she tried to just get him instantly laid. But no amount of perfect abs or teal-steel smolders could cover up the fact that he was prissy ass who didn’t want sex and just wanted to be the little spoon and bitch about _everything._

Her last attempt was trying to get him to listen to more Olly Murs because _everyone_ was happy listening to Olly Murs. Or at least Gou was. 

And at long last she’d given up and just kept him stocked up on beer and downloaded grinder to his phone for when he wanted to be alone and judge the rest of the gay community. 

It seemed as though she hadn’t given up and her latest cure was a lil’ Tachibooty eye candy. 

It was a nice thought, but Makoto and Sousuke were just friends. 

“Well, thanks,” Sousuke said, holding out his hand for the bag, its contents weighing about as much as a pack of cola and another six pack of beer, which was lovely.

He was about to close the door, embrace the fact that an ogre was his new spirit animal and then wallow in his many, many layers when--

“Are you feeling alright Sousuke?” 

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnd shit._

Sousuke looked up at Makoto’s sparkly, worried, green eyes. 

“Been better,” he admitted with a shrug, the sleeves of his shirt tightened a bit--more. 

“Did something happen?” Makoto pressed, the guy’s hands were on his messenger bag strap and his eyebrows were drawing together. 

“Nah, got dumped and ‘m being an ass about it,” he huffed with another shrug. Because shrugs were the _only way_ he seemed able to communicate. 

He didn’t expect what happened in the next four seconds. Like at all. This seriously wouldn’t have been on his list if some freaky dude suddenly popped up and demanded to be told what would happen in the next four seconds. 

Makoto gasped, the door was pushed aside…

….and now he was being _hugged?_

“ _Thha’s horribmm Sousu-hhhrm,_ ” Makoto told the _‘WITH’_ of his tee shirt. 

Sousuke had to blink himself back to reality for about nine seconds, all the while his arms hung out to the side, being useless as he processed what the fuck was goin’ down. 

He felt two strong arms wrapped around his middle, with a face mumbling into his chest and Makoto was really, _really_ warm. Like a little angelic heater. 

“Uhhh…. Makoto?” Sousuke asked, looking down at the man’s choppy head of olive brown hair that was threatening to tickle his chin. 

Makoto lifted his head up off Sousuke’s chest, concern and worry and comfort swimming in his eyes and his eyebrows drew even closer as he examined Sousuke’s face. 

“That’s honestly _horrible_ Sousuke!” he wailed. “How could someone do that to you? Were you really _dumped?_ What kind of human being is that cruel and that _stupid?_ If there’s anything I can do to help, just say the word because you’re such a wonderful person you don’t deserve this and what _idiot_ decided they didn’t want you as their boyfriend?” Makoto puffed out some air before his face fell back into Sousuke’s chest, continuing to console him. 

Sousuke blinked again. He was honestly stunned and touched and was starting to feel all warm inside and he also _didn’t want to start crying_. He looked pathetic enough as it was. 

“Th-Thank you,” Sousuke stuttered, because stuttering was what you did when you were floored by someone’s words and they were a _really fucking good hugger._

Makoto nodded into his chest before his arms slipped away and Sousuke just wanted him to hug him again because he didn’t have a chance to hug back. 

Sousuke simply stared dumbly as Makoto took off his shoes, mumbled about the intrusion and started walking towards his living room. 

His _living room_. Containing the _nest of evidence_ that he was a newly broken hearted single. Or, not broken hearted, just lonely and bitchy. 

“Uh-uh-UH--!” Sousuke stammered as Makoto disappeared down the hall and _oh noooo!_

Sousuke’s bear feet almost slipped on the wood floors as he scrambled after the brunette, dropping the plastic bag as he did so. 

Walking into his living room led him to the image of Makoto simply _assessing_ the space, the pathetically messy space that Sousuke felt very ashamed of. 

Also Bobby Flay was back. 

“Okay--wow--I know it’s bad but don’t judge me I always do this and it’s really sad but like don’t tell anyone?” Sousuke tried to salvage what honor he had. 

“Always do this?” Makoto asked, he turned around and there was a pang of sadness in his eyes. 

“I--” Sousuke cut himself off. Then sighed and decided to truck on anyway. So what if five people knew about it? 

“I suck with breakups. I become a total bitch.” 

There, the truth was out. 

Maybe Makoto would start crying like Rin had after he found out he wasn’t going to be a doggy uncle in first grade. 

Or maybe he’d be like his mother and just ask him to not eat all the ice cream in one night before walking away with the casual comment that she’d set Dad’s car on fire half way through the divorce. 

Or maybe it’d be like Gou, who screeched and instantly wanted to make him better and was still trying to. 

“Oh, Sou…” Makoto murmured. The brunette walked by and patted his shoulder lightly before walking towards the kitchen. 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and before he could do much of anything Makoto was back with a trash bag. 

“What are you…?” 

Makoto smiled at him, “I want to help Sousuke, but let’s clean up first, hm?” 

Sousuke nodded dumbly as he moved to help Makoto uncover his sofa from a sea of random cans.

#### ⬄⬄⬄

After cleaning and Sousuke _finally_ finding a moment to slip away and change into some _clothing_ he’d demanded that Makoto stay and be properly thanked for helping him, saying he’d repay him with dinner. 

Makoto’s refusals had fallen on deaf ears as Sousuke bobbed around his kitchen. 

Sousuke smiled to himself over his stove top. Because the brunette didn’t know that cooking for someone was more self indulgent than Sousuke would ever admit.

#### ⬄⬄⬄

After eating, Makoto had been flipping through channels on his television, landing on a romantic comedy Sousuke found he could actually stomach.

#### ⬄⬄⬄

“Thank you,” Sousuke whispered to the closing door as Makoto let himself out after the movie.

#### ⬄⬄⬄

Makoto showed up the next day with a grocery bag of baking ingredients, saying _he’d_ do the work. 

And if doing the work meant eating cookie dough as Sousuke was busy greasing a baking sheet or preheating the oven--

Sure Mako, _sure_.

#### ⬄⬄⬄

Makoto showed up every day until Sousuke’s eight days to three work weeks which turned out to only be _two_ work weeks. 

And Sousuke would _never_ tell Gou that she’d finally found a cure to his breakup-bitchy-sideos.

#### ⬄⬄⬄⬄⬄⬄ Five Months Later ⬄⬄⬄⬄⬄⬄

Sousuke flopped down on his couch, his primly clean living room dimly lit in the evening, the television and kitchen lights the only thing to illuminate the room. Sousuke wriggled in the seat for a moment, trying to get comfortable. There was a warmth at his side. A lean arm snaked behind his back to hug him from the side and warm pair of lips pressed to his temple lightly. 

Sousuke turned his head, snatching up the lips of his boyfriend of four months before he could back away. 

Makoto smiled into the kiss. 

Sousuke tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips in harder. 

Makoto only gigglied. 

Sousuke broke off the kiss with a huff, “You’re making this difficult,” Sousuke said. 

“Ohh, sweetie, I’m sorry,” Makoto said, leaning in to nuzzle his nose into Sousuke’s neck. Meanwhile, Sousuke raised his arm up to hang it over Makoto’s shoulders. Makoto was wearing the smallest of smiles, his eyes half closed in relaxation as his tilted his head up to lock gazes with Sousuke. 

_God_ , he was gorgeous. 

A smile tugged at Sousuke’s own lips as he took his other hand and ran his thumb across Makoto’s soft, pin-prick freckled cheek. 

“Mmm,” Sousuke hummed, “You’ll need to apologise more than that.” 

“Will I?” Makoto giggled again, scooting closer so that their knees bumped. 

Sousuke nodded as he leaned down, hopefully for a kiss that involved less giggling. 

“Well… I suppose I need some help for that…” Makoto said, leaning up, Sousuke raised an eyebrow at that. But dismissed it as he bent to connect their lips again when--

Makoto turned his head away to call out--

“Misty!” 

“Oh no! Mako you littl--!” Sousuke half yelled as a furry form ran in from down the hall. Probably the bedroom. Because she _always_ napped on the bed when Makoto was here and she _knew_ she’d never get in trouble.

Half a second later his and Makoto’s little bubble of leisurely intimacy was instantly popped by the appearance of a-- 

Dog. 

Or puppy he should say. 

The brown spotted black little mutt hopped into _Makoto’s_ lap like the little traitor it was. 

Sousuke _knew_ Makoto was Misty’s favorite and would complain about it and get some pity kisses from his boyfriend whenever the chance arose. 

Misty was only about the size of cereal box and was only supposed to get _bigger_. She was a slightly curly fur ball with too many breeds to name mixed up inside her gene pool. 

She was also adorable and the reason he and Makoto were dating, making him forever in her debt, thus he’s adopted her. 

But back to the fact that she was Makoto’s lap when that was where Sousuke wanted to be! 

Sousuke grumbled as Makoto detangled himself from their hug in order to properly shower the animal with love. But it honestly wasn’t that bad. 

Sousuke watched with a smile he couldn’t hide at the fifth person who knew about his breakup allergy. 

The person who was also the cure. 

Sousuke always wanted to thank Makoto for that. 

Sousuke tightened his arm around Makoto’s shoulders as he turned his focus to the television, subconsciously wiggling in his seat. 

His latest and greatest way of saying _’thank you baby you are legitimately the best and pls never ever leave me, you’ll break the hearts of not one but two puppies’_ had trying to find a comfortable way to sit. His junk felt like it was in heaven, like being in its own little hammock. Meanwhile, his ass was chafing on his jeans. 

Beat ‘chur heart out LDBE. 

Sousuke had: Great Ass, Huge Dick, Green Eyes, Godly Abs and Angel Wings now. 

AND a puppy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? I like talking to people. It is fun and encourages me to write more! 
> 
> ~idi2


End file.
